Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 2x + 7$, $ CT = 18$, and $ CJ = 2x + 3$, Find $JT$.
Answer: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {2x + 3} + {2x + 7} = {18}$ Combine like terms: $ 4x + 10 = {18}$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $ 4x = 8$ Divide both sides by $4$ to find $x$ $ x = 2$ Substitute $2$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 2({2}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {JT = 4 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 11}$